


Sharp words and sharp warnings

by maskedmesiah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, Other, Spanking, ftm inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedmesiah/pseuds/maskedmesiah
Summary: Arlo Trevelyan was born a girl but lives as neither male nor female identifying beyond the roles, bull doesnt mind.smart mouthed Trevelyan being sassy and bull giving them their rightful punishment





	

**Author's Note:**

> trevelyan uses they/them pronouns , has a vagina and no breasts  
> short fic because there arn't enough trans/non binary fics around here.  
> This is my first fic and i wrote drunk at 1:00am so any errors that you find please tell me.

"you will do exactly as i tell you". Bull commanded in a calm but authoritative tone. The way he spoke made Arlo shiver, Bull noticed. There was nothing the inquisitor hated more than being found out or caught in a lie, something bull did often. Arlo stood and stared at bull a small smirk spread across their face before they answered "Only if i want to". Bull held their gaze in an unspoken challenge, before he said " oh you'll want to".

Arlo stood lazily in the middle of their chambers, hands on theirs waist, hip cocked to one side as bull paced around them holding a cane menacingly in both hands. "What if i don't want to"? Arlo asked sweetly.  
"Then i'll make you" the iron bull replied in an even tone as though that wasn't a threat. Despite the insolence so plainly written on their face the human did as they were told and began undoing their shirt buttons. Bull strode in front of them eyeing Arlo with clear approval as their Lilly white chest came into view. "good" came a rumbled deep from his chest. Arlo watched him with hooded eyes undressing slow and meticulously. The shirt came of and fluttered to the floor. Arlo shuddered as Bull pressed the cane to their nipple and ran it steadily till it came to Arlo's waist band. "Those too". The Qunari ordered. And Arlo let their trousers slip down their legs and stepped out of them stepping closer to bull. "see now that wasn't so hard was it?" Bull sneered tapping his lover under the chin with the cane. "You can be obedient when you want to be".  
"when i want to be". The inquisitor jeered.  
"i'm going to have to do something about your insolence". He decided. "Get on the bed".

Arlo was bent over the foot of the bed, raven black hair splayed over their face obscuring their vision, not that Trevelyan could see anything but the bed. The inquisitors feet planted firmly on the cool floor. "what's your watch word again?".  
"Katoh, not that you're going to make me say it" Arlo dared.  
"just tell me when you're ready kadan". Bull chose to ignore the blatant taunting.  
"about an hour ago when this conversation started" The human sassed.  
Without skipping a beat Bull brought the cane across Arlo's upper thigh with a woosh and a twack. Arlo's gasped before hissing and the stricken flesh started to sting. "Plenty more where that came from" The iron bull warned.  
"more of what?" the inquisitor asked despite shuddering.  
Another woosh as the cane swing through the air, Arlo tensed but strike never came. "tease!" they accused. Bull chucked before swinging again this time hitting the other thigh. "How many times have you spoke back today ?" Bull asked.  
"Less time than I've fallen asleep." Arlo replied.  
"We'll go with ten, count them". He decided.  
The cane came across the peek of Arlo's arse with a loud crack. Arlo whimpered biting their lip. "Count"Bull growled. The inquisitor ignored him. This time the cane came down with a thud landing on Arlo's lower thigh. Arlo groaned and fidgeted against the bed involuntarily rubbing their cunt against the sheets. Bull hit the other thigh just as low as the last and just as hard. Arlo cried out and hissed in pain that bordered pleasure the strikes were starting to throb. "count" bull snarled again. The cane landed with a thwack against the swell of Arlo's arse. "AH! ONE!" the human cried through gritted teeth. Again and again and again the cane flew threw the air kissing Arlo's cheeks with line's red as fire. Gradually Arlo's reply's became less harsh and more subdued as they moaned and melted into the rhythm of the swings. "Nine" Arlo moaned panting heavily pressing their wet pussy again the hand beneath it. Bull watched lustfully allowing his kadan some slack for good behavior. THUD the cane fell across the humans perky ass one last time before bull put it down on the inquisitors desk. 

"You did so good kadan" bull praised laying across Arlo's back his hands needing the tender flesh of their tender arse.  
"i know" the inquisitor panted  
Bull chuckled knowing there was nothing he could or would do to get rid of his lovers sharp tongue."kneel on the bed kadan". Bull acquired a small vile from his pocket and poured it onto his hands. Arlo groggily crawled onto the bed their face flush against the cool silk sheets, ass in the air. The iron bull massaged the cold gel onto Arlo's abused cheeks as they moaned softly. "you're so wet kadan" bull noted. "from just a little spanking". The sharp tongued inquisitor was too wrecked to reply. Carefully bull rolled Arlo onto their back pulling their legs over his shoulders. Arlo watched as bull brought his mouth up to their wet pussy spreading their lips. slowing the qunari moved his broad tongue from Arlo's hole up to their clit and began rubbing circles around it. Gently stroking their clit slowing building the pressure as Arlo's breath got faster and more ragged. Slowly bull pressed one large grey finger into his lovers dripping hole. Arlo moaned wantonly as bull's digit moved in and out getting faster and faster. Bull licked and sucked their clit while massaging one sore ass cheek in one hand. Heat flooded Arlo's body as bull slipped another finger passed their entrance. meticulously moving his fingers, curling within as he pressed against that sweet spot that caused Arlo to cry out in ecstasy. Arlo's writhed and wiggled moaning loader then they though they ever would, grinding their hips in time to bulls thrust's. The inquisitors vein's flooded with what felt like electricity as their finger clutched the sheet, toes curling, chest heaving, their inner walls constricting on bull's digit's as they reached their climax with gasp and a shudder.

Bull gently withdrew his fingers as Arlo's watched him threw hooded eyes spent and panting softly. The qunari smiled warmly at the inquisitor as he cleaned then with a cool rag. "good?" he asked.  
"Good" they affirmed."But next time you have to fuck me".  
"well if you insist" bull replied tone dripping with sarcasm.  
"shut up and get in bed i have a meeting in the morning" Arlo said but their words lacked any of their usual bite.


End file.
